


for you the shadows fight

by Nyxierose



Series: (would you want me) standing in the same light [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: "They are together, they are made whole."Or, an alternate ending to 2x03.





	for you the shadows fight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Wish That You Were Here" by Florence + The Machine.
> 
> Alsooo, _same light_ follows canon as much as possible, sooo... certain other 2x03 events still happened. And are dealt with, to a point.

In the midst of the chaos - aka Agent Christopher working her way through what sounds like a creative combination of swear words in at least three different languages - nobody notices Lucy slip away. And nobody notices that Flynn follows her. And if anyone did, Lucy justifies herself, they might assume she needed time to compose herself and he decided to tag along to protect her because… well, she's not really sure how that part would get justified. But it would. Somehow.

Point is, the spare room - his room now, she figures, hasn't been made official yet but there's nowhere else to put another body - is currently the quietest part of the bunker. That is enough absolution for whatever questionable choices she's about to make.

"It took him that long?" Flynn shrugs once the door is shut and it's just the two of them, clearly wanting to figure out what hell he's been thrown into before-

"Yeah. Probably my fault." Or not, Lucy reminds herself, a _lot_ has happened over the past couple days, but… yeah, probably her fault. (She was a little drunk and wanted to be touched, and she doesn't regret any of that, but goddamn she should've learned not to fuck coworkers by now.)

"What happened?"

She could lie. She probably _should_ lie, if she wants any kind of physical contact with the man opposite her _ever again_. But she's inherently bad at these situations, and it'd be best to get it over with now, and-

"I slept with him. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Guess it wasn't."

For a few moments, the room is dead silent and still. Flynn's face seems to go through the five stages of grief in succession, processing this unexpected information and ultimately settling on some form of grouchy acceptance. Better than she'd hoped for, but not by much.

"If he can't appreciate you, he doesn't deserve you."

Even more unexpected, and there's a certainty in Flynn's voice that she's pretty sure she hasn't heard before. Hell, she's listened to the man talk about completely wiping a great evil from existence through any means necessary on _several_ occasions and even that sounded less determined than this.

She steps back, leaning against the concrete wall because she doesn't trust herself to stay upright without some kind of support. Oh, this is _not_ going according to plan.

"I don't think that's-"

He crosses the space between them and leans down and kisses her differently than she expects. There's a certain animal instinct here, something she's never tasted before, the fire guiding his actions and giving him permission to claim her just a little bit. With her permission, of course. She knows no lines will be intentionally crossed, but-

"You knew better."

"I was lonely. And alcohol was involved. And I don't think I regret that."

She pulls him back down and tries to show him with her body, if not quite her words, that her little adventure of a couple days ago doesn't actually mean anything. She's still choosing _this_ , someone she actually loves, and she's not sure if now is the time to admit that - probably not, she decides, she should at least wait until their aftermath and complete the cliché - but she feels it. Mistakes happen, and some are bigger than others, but her heart still lies here.

Her heart lies here, she repeats over and over again in her head as she kisses him and tries not to cry, and the rest of her will follow.

Flynn notices her conflict, in that strange subtle way he does, and abruptly lets go of her. "Are you hurt?"

"I think we're about even on screwing each other over at this point," Lucy counters. No, she's not hurt, she's just frustrated with herself and would like to fast-forward to the part of this encounter where they test the weight limits of the cot against that wall there and words aren't necessary. By then, she's pretty sure she'll be able to be a person, but right now-

"That's not an answer."

"What do you _want_ then? Some kind of apology for me being an actual person with desires and bad judgment? Would that be enough to make you shut up and distract me?"

"Is that all this is for you? A distraction?"

He's hurt, she sees that now. And why wouldn't he be? Sure, at least some of what she's done since the last time they were alone together was an accident, but not all of it. And the unintentional bleeds just as pretty, and-

"No." One little word. One step at a time. She can do this.

"Then what is it?"

Lucy takes a deep breath, steadies herself against the wall, and braces for the worst. This is the bravest thing she's ever done, she thinks, she's had so many moments this past year that have qualified but this here means more than any of them. (And might have more consequences if she screws up.)

"I might be falling for you." _Might_. Best to tone it down, best to pretend she's not so sure, best to-

She expects some kind of reaction about how that's not enough either. Instead he kisses her, deep and desperate and full of want, and she knows she's done the right thing. Or at least a good thing. Is there any right or wrong anymore? Is there any point on the morality spectrum where they fall? Is there-

All conscious thought turns off as they start undressing each other. There's a flow to it that Lucy hasn't noticed before, perhaps because this time they stand as equals or perhaps because feelings have been established or perhaps because modern clothes are just _easier_. Whatever the explanation, she lets herself get lost in the moment. They can go as slow as they want this time, and they kiss and touch and wander accordingly. No rush, no pressure, nothing at all in their way.

She's not sure what the journal says about this moment, or if it's even mentioned - she's still a decade from writing it, after all - but she thinks she's going to include a list of Flynn's scars somewhere in there to confirm that she truly knows him in all the ways. There are some interesting ones, and she knows how the recent wound on his side got there - still not fully healed, her fingers trace the center line with a kind of reverence - but the others are mysteries and someday she will ask about some of them. Someday, but not now. Someday-

His hands cup her breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples just so, and she growls. Damn this man and his frustrating everything.

"You like that," he murmurs. Yeah, he's definitely keeping some kind of mental list about her sexual preferences.

Before she can even try to say something about how maybe this is enough foreplay and she'd like to be horizontal on a thin mattress right now, he leans down and feathers kisses in her cleavage. Sweet, almost, and then he sucks a mark below her left breast and she knows what's actually going on. He's claiming her, in the most gentle way that one could do such a thing, and she is so very into it.

His mouth continues its path down her body and he drops to his knees and okay, she sees where this is going and she didn't expect it but maybe she should've. Of _course_ he's the sort of person who, when determined to enjoy another human being, would go down on said person. Lucy has minimal standards on that front at best, and honestly isn't that into that particular act, but she's curious enough to go with it.

If nothing else, she figures as she spreads her legs and leans back against the wall once more, the odds of this one biting her clit are pretty low.

Again, Flynn has a very defined way of doing things and this is no exception. What he (probably) lacks in experience, he makes up for in determination and an instinctive knowledge of her body. He has a clear goal here and effectively finds the right pressures and places, but at the same time there's no rush and it's lovely… enough that Lucy arches back in a less-than-ideal way and hits her head on the wall. Hard.

"We need to pause this." She's gonna have a bruise. And probably need to steal a hat next time she goes on a mission.

"I should've known better." He's back on his feet in a heartbeat and pulls her into his arms, hands in her hair until he finds the point of impact and strokes it. Gods, this day just keeps getting weirder. "Stop?"

"Only if you want to. I think I'll be okay - nothing's spinning, I'm probably fine. But this would be easier on the cot, if you're okay with-"

He lifts her up and sets her down on the mattress, careful as ever. She's pretty sure this damn thing will collapse under the weight of both of them, but now is not the time to say it so she just keeps her mouth shut and lets him wander back to his previous destination, his head between her thighs like it belongs there. Oh, the mental image alone is worth everything, and the sensations…

Yeah, she _definitely_ has a thing about his hands. One finger probes her core as he sucks on her clit, then a second right as he finds the right place, and she is overwhelmed.

He's still there when she comes back down, looking up at her like she might be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and her heart melts a little.

"You want me?" she breathes.

"Only if you do."

She nods, and he finds a place above her. He knows damn well she's as wet and ready as she's gonna get, but he still checks before slowly thrusting into her. This part, she will get used to first. The rest of this relationship will take more time, but his body colliding with hers is easy. She blanks out again, focusing on sensations as best she can. They are together, they are made whole, they are-

"Close," he murmurs.

"Good."

She kisses him, not wanting to take risks, and he finishes inside her and she will get used to this too. She will get used to the aftermath, the un-shifting and rearranging of bodies so they can cuddle, and the gentle kisses as he moves her body on top of his.

"What, you're not gonna run this time?" she laughs.

"Nowhere to go. We're in a concrete box underground, and we might not get this kind of time again. Might as well enjoy it."

She rests her head on his shoulder and decides not to fight it.


End file.
